U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,321 discloses a wireless power line communication apparatus. The apparatus comprises a toroid for inductively coupling the apparatus to a power line.
EP 0 092 734 discloses a regenerator for an intra-bundle power line communication system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,892,411 discloses a data transmission device.